Although they can be applied to any systems and any aircraft or spacecraft, the present invention and the problem on which it is based will be described in detail in relation to an electrical line in a passenger aircraft.
In a modern passenger aircraft, a large number of electrical components must be interconnected by means of electrical lines. If a distance between two electrical components to be connected exceeds a particular value, it is necessary, in particular for reasons of safety and order, to mount the electrical line provided for connection of the electrical components along its route between the electrical components. In this case, the mounting is generally carried out on a substructure of the passenger aircraft by means of a device.
DE 10 2007 060 030 A1, for example, describes a device of this type which also exhibits the features of the preamble of claim 1.
The device described in DE 10 2007 060 030 A1 for mounting systems has the drawback that the system holder for mounting the systems can only be fastened to the basic holder in one orientation. This drawback occurs for example when, after installation of the device in the aircraft, it is decided that a line should extend in a spatial direction other than that originally planned, or else a plurality of lines which extend in different spatial directions are to be held by means of the device.